


Zoro

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem i wrote about Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 9





	Zoro

_Yet another small poem i wrote about one of our beloved One Piece characters._

I`ll challenge the world,

To reach my goal,

And let my name be known.

My name will rise,

Up, till the stars,

My fame will reach,

Your soul.

The best of the best,

The strongest of all,

To make a name,

That is my goal.


End file.
